This invention is in the field of systems for bonding together integrated circuit boards. In particular, it is concerned with those systems for bonding infrared detector arrays to readout or amplifying devices, such as CCD's (charge couple devices) or multiplexers. One of the common current systems is the so called "indium bump hybrid bonding" wherein indium bumps are deposited both on the array and on the CCD. The bumps are deposited as mirror image patterns on the array and the CCD and are bonded together by pressure after alignment. Unfortunately, it is very difficult to get the bump patterns parallel to each other before applying pressure. This results in unequal pressure distribution on the bump pattern, with the result that some sets of bumps are overcompressed and other sets do not contact. The present invention is able to overcome this problem.